Let It Be
Let It Be ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der fünften Staffel, Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, und wird von Artie, Kitty, Kurt, Rachel, Santana und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Dani, Kurt, Rachel und Santana feiern mit dem Song, dass Rachel die Rolle der Fanny Brice bekommen hat. Die New Directions singen ihn in der Aula und werden von Will beobachtet. Das Original stammt von The Beatles aus ihrem zwölften und zugleich letzten Album "Let It Be" aus dem Jahr 1970. Lyrics Rachel: When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Santana: And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Rachel (mit Santana): Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be (Whisper words of wisdom, let it be) (Santana: Hee!) Tina (und Artie): And when the broken hearted people Living in the world agree (There will be an answer, let it be) Kitty (und Artie): For though they may be parted There is still a chance that they will see (There will be an answer, let it be, hee!) (Artie: Ooh!) New Directions: Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be There will be an answer Let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Ooooh Ooooh Ahhhh! Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Kurt: And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine until tomorrow Let it be Santana (mit Kurt): I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me (Speaking words of wisdom, let it be, hee!) Artie mit New Directions (New Directions): Let it be (Let it be) Let it be, yeah, let it be Oh, there will be an answer Let it be (Artie: Hee!) Let it be (Let it be) Let it be (Yeah, let it be)(Artie: Oh, whoa!) New Directions: There will be an answer Let it be, hee (Artie: Let it be, let it be!) Let it be, let it be (Artie: Oh!) Let it be, yeah, let it be (Artie: Oh, Oh!) Artie mit New Directions: Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Trivia *Es war Kevin McHales Song beim Vorsingen für Glee. *Jenna Ushkowitz und Kevin McHale sangen den Song zusammen am 07. Juli 2011 in Paris. *Kevin hat die Worte "Let It Be" als Tattoo auf seinem Arm. Fehler *Wenn Tinas Solo gezeigt wird, hat der Hintergrund des Auditoriums keine Lichter, aber wenn Artie mit einsteigt, sind die Lichter auf einmal da. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde